Ethan Knight: The Knight Rider of Remnant
by Toy2711
Summary: Ethan Knight was just your average RWBY and Knight Rider Fan! He is a famous internet celebrity who is also the sole heir to his parent's company, Knight Enterprises. After watching RWBY: Volume 5, he made a wish that things would be different in canon. And his wish came true! Armed with Omnipotent powers, Ethan Knight is about to change the entire world of RWBY as we know it!
1. OC Character Sheet

**(A/N): Hey guys! It's Toy2711 here! I just wanted to let you know the next chapter for my crossover story, RWBY: Ultimate Alien, is going to take a while. So please, be patient as my beta readers are taking their time to work on it since like me and all other writers we are busy in school, work, etc, etc.**

 **So in the mean time, This is my first RWBY Fanfic Self-Insert/OC. As I will be the main character in the story. No, I won't be using my real name as I will use a make up name even though it doesn't follow the Color Naming Rule in RWBY.**

 **So here is the character that my OC is, however, it will follow the RWBY wiki profile with some adjustments like from Earth, but my OC will be given weapons, gadgets, superpowers, vehicles, and clothing from any franchise. Look up the Superpower wiki. And Yes, I will be limiting his Omnipotent Power. Every OC must balance themselves.**

 **OC Character Sheet/Profile:**

 **Name: Ethaniel Knight**

 **Nicknames: Ethan**

 **Alias: The Knight Rider, The Remnant Knight, The Grim Reaper, The Dark Knight, The Doctor,**

 **Species: Human**

 **Home World: Earth**

 **Residence: Austin, Texas**

 **Race: Asian-American**

 **Weapons: Ascalon (Ben 10), Ultimatrix (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite, Nanite/Omega-1 Nanite Machines/Builds (Generator Rex), Magic (Any franchise), Custom-Made Adamantium Vibranium Shield with another shield made of Antartic-Vibranium (Marvel Comics), White Lantern Ring White Lantern Battery (DC Comics), Power Rings, Shields, Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog), The True Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics), Power-Ups (Super Mario), Mjolnir (Marvel Comics), Iron Man Armor made of Adamantium, Vibranium, and Uru (Marvel Comics), Kingdom Key Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts), Blood Scythe (BlazBlue), Azure Grimoire (BlazBlue), Two-Handed Sword (Persona 4 Arena), The Insulator (Under Night In-Birth),** **The Good Samaritan (Hellboy)** **, Jason Todd/Arkham Knight's custom dual handguns/sniper rifle (Arkham Knight), (And more to come when he unlocks his full potential)**

 **Gadgets: Sonic Screwdriver (Doctor Who), High-tech helmet with built in computer and voice scrambler, Modified Smartphone (Watch_Dogs)** , **Vorton Keystone Device, Vorton Gateway, and Vorton Keystones (LEGO Dimensions), Phantom Zone Projector (DC Comics), Null Void Projector (Ben 10), Portal Gun, Sentry Turret, Companion Cube (Portal 2),** **Kylo Ren Helmet (Star Wars), Arkham Knight/Red Hood Helmet with Voice Synthesizer (Arkham Knight),** **K-9 (Doctor Who), Arcade Machine** **(Midway Arcade),** **(And more to come when he unlocks his full potential)**

 **Vehicles: TARDIS (Doctor Who), K.I.T.T. (Knight Rider), Delorean Time Machine (Back to the Future), Hoverboard/Ultimate Hoverjet (Back to the Future/LEGO Dimensions), Batmobile (Arkham Knight), G-6155 Spy Hunter (Midway Arcade), Sonic Speedster The Tornado (Sonic the Hedgehog), (And more to come when he unlocks his full potential)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: March 22**

 **Outfit: Red Shirt with the Emblem on the front, Black Leather Jacket with the Knight Industries Logo on the Left Pectoral, Black Belt, Blue Jeans, Black Combat Boots,** **Black Cuffs, Briwn Goggles with Orange Lenses, and t** **wo Gold Rings on both of his wrists.**

 **Emblem: A silver gear with a green hourglass symbol in the the middle circle of the gear**

 **Accessories: Organization XIII Black Coat (Kingdom Hearts), Cloak of Invisibility (Harry Potter), White Hooded Cloak (RWBY), Brown Goggles with Orange Lens (Generator Rex), Black Gloves (Generator Rex), Magic Satchel (Marvel Comics),** **Aiden Pearce's Fox Cap and Mask Scarf (Watch_Dogs), Inhibitor Rings (Sonic the Hedgehog)** , **Black Cuffs (Generator Rex)**

 **Handedness: Cross Dominant**

 **Complexion: Pale White**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Dark Blue**

 **Aura Color: N/A**

 **Semblance: N/A**

 **Affiliation: Knight Enterprises, The Knight Family**

 **Alignment: Lawful/Neutral** **Good**

 **Occupation: Hero**

 **Team: N/A**

 **Status: Active**

 **Relatives: Shelby Knight (Mother), Wilson Knight (Father), Nathan Knight (Older Brother), Blake Knight (Oldest Sister), Drake Knight ( Second Oldest Brother), Sandra Knight (Maternal Grandmother), Jerry Knight (Maternal Grandfather), Jessica Knight (Paternal Grandmother), Jefferey Knight (Paternal Grandfather), Natalie Knight (Maternal Aunt), Frank Knight (Maternal Uncle), Morrigan Knight (Paternal Aunt), Phoenix Knight (Paternal Uncle), Lilith and Autumn Knight (Maternal Identical Twin Cousins), Benjamin and Kenneth Knight (Paternal Identical Twin Cousins)**

 **Music Themes: Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Phoenix Wright's Theme (2011)/Phoenix Wright's Theme (Turnabout Mode) (2011), South Park: The Stick of Truth - Battle/Fight Music Theme 1 (2014), South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Morgan Freeman Boss Battle/Fight Music Theme Alternate Universe Human Kite Boss Battle/Fight Music (2017), Ryu Stage - Super Smash Bros. Wii U (2015), Duck Hunt Medley - Super Smash Bros. Wii U (2014), Orange - Revolution (Generator Rex theme song)-(2010-2013), Ben 10 Theme (2005-2008), Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010), Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012), Super Mario Odyssey: Let's do the Odyssey (2017), Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Objection! Theme, Pursuit ~ Cornered Theme, Pursuit ~ Cornered Orchestra Theme, Pursuit ~ Cornered Cadenza Remix (2001), Phoenix** **Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations ~ Objection! Theme (2004) Pursuit ~ Cornered Theme (2004), Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ~ Objection! (English Court Suite) Pursuit ~ Cornered (English Court Suite) (2012), Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies ~ Objection! Theme (2013), Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice ~ Objection! Theme (2016), Pokemon - Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

 **Biography:** Born to a wealthy family in the capital of Texas and the sole heir to Knight Enterprises, Ethan Knight was just your popular billionaire playboy, video gamer, internet celebrity in public, well-known student in high school and a huge fan of the late Monty's Oum original series on Rooster Teeth, RWBY. Having watched all from Volume 1 to Volume 5, Ethan wished that he could make things better and save Pyrrha from Cinder at the finale of Volume 3 and bring back Monty Oum. One night later, that wish became a reality, he finds himself on the planet Vorton, a planet located in the center of the Multiverse. Where he met the one who summoned him, a wise old wizard guide from Midway Arcade's Video Game, Gauntlet and the Vorton Gate Keeper, The Experimental Portal Operator or X-PO. The Guide tells him that the reason he summoned him to Vorton, because Knight is the Chosen One destined to save another world called Remnant based off a prophecy that has been prophecised that the main villain in RWBY, Salem, her faction, and Cinder Fall and her faction will be after the Relics during Volume 4-5. Not only the RWBY villains will be defeated by not only Team RWBY, JNR/RNJR, Oscar, Qrow, and Ozpin. But mainly him as the guide and X-PO told him that based off from the quote of the hit 1982 series, Knight Rider, is that Ethan is the "one man that can make a difference," and will be known as "the young loner who's on a crusade to champion the cause of the innocence, the helpless, and the powerless in a world of criminals who operate above the law." Now dressed like Michael Knight from Knight Rider, granted Omnipotence of various superpowers, weapons, gadgets, and vehicles from different and specific franchises in media, This young wealthy Knight Rider hero will make his mark of his greatest adventure yet in the RWBY Universe, and probably find love along the way. As long this Knight Rider still stands with his friends and family by his side, they will never leave him as they will always be in his heart and will never part when he proves to the Multiverse that one man can make a difference.

 **Personality:** Ever since he was born, Ethan was at first described both by his parents, as a "gift" to the family as they told him that one day in the future and beyond he will make a difference in the world. At first, he thought they were comparing him to his favorite superhero he watched on TV, Michael Knight, AKA the Knight Rider. But one day in preschool he was being bullied and started crying that led him to be calling a cry baby due to being sensitive, as a result, he developed a hatred for bullies, arrogant people, and those with inferiority/superiority complexes and will stand up for the innocent and weak. Since then, he decided to take a page of a silent hero by wearing a mask of shyness, muteness, voiceless, and little emotion as he will not talk with anyone except his parents, siblings, relatives, and closest friends making him unsocial on the outside. However, despite his silent hero mask and his anti-social nature on the outside. But on the inside he does indeed have a pure heart. He is a kind heart person, who goes out of his way to assist others, as he rescues the innocent and combat the criminals who operate above the law, saved young boys and girls from being bullied, and save a baby's life with his CPR training. Overtime, he still retains his silent hero nature, but slowly started to become more social with people, such as meeting his fans at VidCon, signing autographs and taking pictures with them. Ever since his rise to the top as the number one most subscribed youtuber/internet celebrity on Youtube and with over a billion followers on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram he has became more confident and determined to come up with new ideas with his creativity and intelligence. His sense of morality and compassion is also unique and questionable as he forgive his former bullies that bullied him, and he will only kill if a person has done something unforgivable and pure evil. He also has a soft side as he has a liking for baby animals and children who like him such as the children he met at an orphanage as he demonstrated his families philantrophism by donating money to orphanages and animal shelters. Ethan is also a huge fan of the series RWBY, as he showed his energetic side of new episodes and his knowledge of the RWBYverse including the canon timeline as he watched Volumes 1-5, played the Grimm Eclipse video game, and watched the World of Remnant series. He is also a fan of Knight Rider as he met David Hasselhoff at a convention in Dallas and has watched the whole series. Ethan can sometimes be ruthless and merciless to his enemies such as when such an assassin tried to kill his parents, but his anger is the most unique. Inherited from his father, this rage can amplified his powers but he can only be calmed by his mom and dad, siblings, relatives, and closest friends. Plus his silent nature plus his handsome appearance somehow attracts girls as they call it attractive and hot while others find it as an annoyance. After accepting his new responsibilities of becoming a superhero/vigilante of the Multiverse, Ethan now understands with a smile, literally, as he is the one man that can really make a difference. He also has a good sense of humor including good puns and jokes that cheers people up unlike Yang Xiao Long's sense of humor

 **Appearance:** Ethan is Asian-American, being born in America of Filipino descent both inherited from his parents. He is quite tall and very muscular like his father and is quite handsome and attractive for his age. He has pale white skin, thin black eyebrows with kinks in them, dark blue eyes, and black spiky porcupine-like hair. He wears a medium size red t-shirt with his emblem in the center, a black belt with a silver buckle, blue jeans, and black combat shoes. He wears a black leather jacket with the Knight Industries Logo on the left side. Finally, he wore a pair black gloves with black cuffs and brown goggles with orange lenses perched on the top of his head.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Omnipotence (His abilities will be** **restricted and some of those applications will be locked or restricted, he can only unlock them and add it to if he can train himself and discover his full potential during his journey).**

 **-Omniarch (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

- **Omnicompotence (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

Hypercompetence

- **Omnifarious (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

- **Omnificience (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

Almighty Object Manifestation **(Restricted)**

Omnireplication **(Restricted)**

- **Omnilingualism**

 **-Omnilock (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

Freedom **(Restricted)**

 **-Omnipresence (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

 **-Omniscience**

Absolute Senses **(Restricted)**

-Enlightenment

- **Complete Arsenal (Restricted by Inhibitor Rings)**

 **Weaknessess:** Although depsite having Omnipotence, The Guide and X-PO told him that he has to have limits to his omnipotent power. The reason for this is that he cannot use too much of it or otherwise he would be corrupted. So to prevent this they have him follow and abide by the official rules of the Multiverse, as he can only "bend the rules" if it's only necessary in the situation he is in. They also gave special Inhibitor Rings that limits his Omnipotent power. Despite his omnipotence granting him immortality, invulnerability, and a superb healing factor, he can only feel pain and be hurt from other omnipotent or near omnipotent beings like maidens, gods, demigods, aliens, wizards, witches, half-bloods, etc.


	2. Knight Trailer

Knight Trailer

 **"A strong friendship and family doesn't really need daily conversation or being together. As long as the relationship lives in the heart, true friends and family never part. And despite that of a shadowy flight of a young lone person who does not exist, that said young loner can prove to some that one individual can make a difference of the world and beyond. Even though despite the differences of teamwork and lone wolf, both can achieve the same common goal."**

 ** _Mountain Glenn, The Kingdom of Vale, Sanus_**

 ** _The World of Remnant_**

 ** _9:00 P.M._**

Mountain Glenn.

A city that was originally an expansion of Vale to the southeast that was once thrived many years ago until it was overrun and destroyed by the Creatures of Grimm. These ruins of the destroyed city itself now stand as a dark reminder for the history of Remnant to reflect upon. On the grounds of the the defunct city dwelling comprised of destroyed and dilapidated buildings, the creatures of Grimm ranging from Beowolves, Alpha Beowolf, Goliaths, Creeps, Alpha Creep, Boarbatusks, Ursas, Ursa Majors, were just busy doing roaming around the dark tomb after the Fall of Beacon until suddenly a pure black laser came out of nowhere and hit the group of Beowolves along with the Alpha, causing them to howl in agony as they completely disintegrated.

The other creatures of Grimm, turn around and saw what caught their attention, making them growl at the thing that got their attention. It was some unknown person standing at a height of 5'11" wearing a full-length double-breasted and twin-tailed black trench coat, with a hood, long sleeves, and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. The zipper features a small Unversed symbol. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. In addition with this disguise comes with a matching set of black pants, black gloves, and black boots.

Interestingly enough, the Grimm can sense that this human possessed no aura, but they could've swore they sensed a cold black aura surrounding the black hooded cloaked person as the mindless beasts began to tremble in fear while the larger, but the more experienced and smarter Grimm, despite feeling fear taking over decided to go with their animalistic instincts and attack the black clothed unknown auraless human.

* * *

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Akuma's Theme**

The human began to go to work, pulling out a large cylinder that appears to be their weapon of choice. The person then used their thumb to press the button on the cylinder, as the weapon activated ignited into a crimson red plasma sword, that emitted two additional, smaller blades on the sides of the primary blade giving the appearance of a hybrid combination between a cross guard sword and laser/plasma weapon.

As soon as the black hooded cloaked person got into their swordsman stance, the Boarbatusks then hopped back as they began to use their roll attack at our mysterious hero. But the person managed to retaliate by throwing his laser sword at the Grimm and holding his hands out he began to use some sort advanced form of telekinesis as he commanded his laser sword to cut through the Grimm, slicing them clean like butter. While the other Grimm were recklessly charging in the black clothed hero took his time to perform a dodge roll, and to gather enough power to release a full blast of hot fire from his gloved hands burning the Grimm to complete disintegration, and switching to lightning to electrocute the creatures forcing them to die from complete shocks of electricity, completely finishing the Grimm off for good.

"Man, that was a great warm-up for me..." The black hooded cloaked person said in relief as they deactivated their laser sword and sheathed it in their satchel.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

The black cloaked person removed their hood as the person revealed to be a young man at 18 years of age with spiky, black, porcupine hair, thin black eyebrows with kinks in them, and dark blue eyes. He is Asian-American, being an American born with Filipino descent and his face can be described as a handsome devil with his cute smile.

As soon as the boy was satisfied that his work was done, he heard footsteps coming behind him as he turned his head back.

It was another person at a height of 6 feet just one inch taller than him wearing the same black coat, gloves, and pants as him. However, the person's coat has broad shoulders, and their black boots have narrow toes and prominent heels signifying that the person is a female. The cloaked female was also accompanied by a cute female corgi walking next to her with a friendly expression.

The female then took off her hood revealing herself to him as he smiled at her.

The female was the same age as him as she is a pale white skinned girl with red hair and vivid-green eyes. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes and was quite tall and muscular compared to most other girls and sported a large bronze gorget around her neck.

The girl smiled back at the boy causing him to blush as she giggled at him.

"That was very impressive of you, Ethan..." The girl complimented.

"Thanks, Pyrrha! Now how is the new and improved armor and Miló and Akuó I gave you? Works like a charm?" Ethan asked the former member of Team JNPR.

"Yes, it definitely does...," Pyrrha replied. "I can't believe you reforge them and yet you made them completely indetructible. And the armor you gave me is very cool, now that I have extra protection." She said until she sported a frown on her face and started crying.

"But... I still felt guilty for pushing Jaune away. If I had not listen to him, I would've not been killed..." Pyrrha sadly said until her tears were being wiped with a hankerchief as Ethan hugged her while soothing her back.

"It's okay, Pyrrha...," Ethan spoke softly to the Invincible Girl. "You tried your best to defeat Cinder despite the good fight you given her. But remember I've gave you a second chance, so I can reunite you with Jaune, Nora, Ren and Ruby at Haven. Now please don't cry anymore, Pyrrha. I do not want your teammates and Team RWBY to see you like this. We'll stop Cinder and Salem together with you, me, and the rest of your friends." Ethan finished as he softly grabbed Pyrrha's and looked at her with a warm smile.

The Invincible Girl looked up at her friend from alternate universe as her frown turned upside-down. The Spartan girl was now feeling more confident and determined than she was before. She then looked at Ethan as she spoke.

"Thank You, Ethan!" Pyrrha replied with tears of joys as she wiped them off with her arm. "You really know how to cheer people up even in dark situations. Pyrrha finished as she was ready to keep moving foward and not let her failure consume her.

"You're Welcome, Pyrrha..." Ethan replied back as he bowed his head earning a giggle from her while the corgi barked happily at the two friends.

Pyrrha then hold out her hands and gently picked up the cute corgi as the corgi was panting with her tongue out.

As the former member of Team JNPR picked up the dog and brought the fluffy, adorable animal to her face. The corgi then started licking her cheeks as a form of greeting earning a slight giggle from her.

"Bark! Bark! Woof!" The corgi spoke happily.

"You're a good girl, Zoe..." Pyrrha cooed as she petted the Zoe's head as the corgi enjoyed it.

"Hehehe... Okay, shall we get a move on with our mission?" Ethan asked the Invincible Girl in front if him earning a nod from her.

"Yes, Ethan. Let's Go!" Pyrrha replied seriously.

"Okay then..." Ethan said satisfied with Pyrrha's answer. The two friends then pulled up their hoods once again as their faces were concealed by the darkness inside of their hood.

Ethan then pulled out his modified smartphone and contacted his artificial intelligent vehicle.

"K.I.T.T., K.I.T.T.! Are you there?" Ethan asked his modfied 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am through his scroll.

 ** _"I'm here, Ethan. I must say you and Miss Nikos were pretty successful out there in Mountain Glenn. Now I'm approaching your position get ready!"_** K.I.T.T. answered hanging up the call.

* * *

 **BGM - Knight Rider Main Theme (1982) Stu Phillips Score**

Ethan and Pyrrha then heard the sound of a familiar car driving on its own to their position. They turned around and smiled as they saw the familiar black 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am, K.I.T.T., driving towards them at a safe speed. The car then pulled to a stop about few feet away from where they were standing as it spoke.

"Need a lift you two?" K.I.T.T. asked as Ethan and Pyrrha walked towards the car and opened the driver and passenger and sat inside the car while Zoe rested on the floor of the car.

"Yes. Thank you, K.I.T.T." Pyrrha replied as she sat in the passenger seat, buckled her seatbelt and closed the door. While Ethan did the same thing as K.I.T.T let his human companion take control of the wheel manually as they drove off into the night.

As Ethan was driving he began to wonder about the reactions of Team RNJR along with Weiss, Yang, Qrow, and Ozpin once he and Pyrrha arrive in Anima.

He predicted that they would be so shocked to the fact that Pyrrha suddenly came back from the dead as they would began to ask so many questions about how she came back mostly because she'll introduce him to them as they will turn to him as they will want answers on how he did it.

Yet, if he tried to speak half-truths and tell lies, then that will definitely make Team RNJR, Weiss, and Yang will be very suspicious of him, except Pyrrha since she believed him after he spoke the truth to her with honesty in his voice.

But he'll cross that bridge later. Right now all he had to focus on is his mission: Stop Salem from attacking Haven Academy and acquire the Relic of Knowledge for safekeeping behind Ozpin's back.

 _'Get ready, Salem! This Knight Rider is about to teach you what happens when you make the biggest mistake of killing off my favorite character of RWBY! It's **HERO** **TIME!** ' _Ethan mentally thought as he focused on the road ahead of him.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! Theme (2016) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ethan Knight: Hi, I'm Ethan Knight! I'm just your popular sole heir and junior billionaire of Knight Enterprises, famous internet celebrity on Youtube, and popular high school student who is a big fan of the hit 1982 series Knight Rider and Rooster Teeth's hit anime styled web series by Monty Oum, RWBY. Now as I finished watching Volume 4 and 5, I thought to myself I wish could bring back Pyrrha and put myself in the canon during Volumes 4 to 5 as me and her we can reunite her with Team RNJR or just watch over them from the shadows. Wait a second, why is time frozen around me?! What the heck?! I'm teleporting!**

 **Next time on Ethan Knight: The Knight Rider of Remnant...**

 _ **Prologue: A Multiversal Adventure**_

 **Ethan Knight: Hmmm... so you mean to tell me I'm the chosen one of a** **prophecy that foretells a young man from Earth, is destined to save the World of Remnant AKA the RWBY Universe?**

 **?: Yes, young man, you are the one that the Prophecy foretold.**

 **Ethan Knight: Holy S***!**

 **Toy2711: There you have it folks, my first OC fanfiction. I know most people don't like omnipotent powers as they make some OP. But hey I added some limits to his Omnipotent Power by giving him Gold Inhibitor Rings that limits his power kinda like Shadow the Hedgehog's that limits his power to the Chaos Force. Now this oc from earth fanfiction takes place after RWBY Volume 3, Episode 12: End of the Beginning, and will follow RWBY Volumes 4-5 canon timeline. Time for my OC and the ressurected Pyrrha Nikos to join the battle.** **Fates will intersect! Yes I preordered BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle with RWBY!**


	3. Prologue: A Multiversal Adventure

Prologue: A Multiversal Adventure

 **Austin, Texas, USA**

 **5:00 P.M. CST**

 **2018**

It was a beautiful evening in the city of Austin, Texas. The people were just minding their own business, as everyone was starting to do their own things. The adults doing their jobs, kids doing after school extra curricular activities, and cars are heard driving throughout the roads of Austin near the capital building itself. However, not that far from the capital lies a huge 13,000 Squarefoot Lakefront Mansion laying somewhere in the neighborhoods of Austin. As soon as the front lights turned on automatically, there was the sound of a person walking towards the mansion.

The person was a very handsome, Asian-American boy at the age of 18, with pale white skin, spiky porcupine-like black hair, and dark blue eyes. He stands at a height of 5'11" and weighing 210 pounds, as he is very muscular throughout his body. His clothing of choice consists of a green shirt, blue pants, a navy blue belt, white socks and black shoes. He also wore glasses as he is nearsighted and a black leather jacket for his style.

This young man was Ethan Knight, the sole heir to a company in Austin, Knight Enterprises. He was not just your average billionaire junior playboy and philanthropist, but he is also the most number 1 subscribed channel on Youtube as he is a vlogger, internet celebrity with over a millions followers on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and being a skilled video gamer. He may be popular over the U.S. and in his high school, but he is also the youngest son out of three children of Shelby and Wilson Knight, his parents. His mom is a highly intelligent doctor while his father is the CEO and philanthropist of Knight Enterprises. Both his parents, and his siblings love him as even though he is getting better at socializing and retaining his silent, neutral nature, he still loves meeting his fans everywhere including VidCon in Anaheim, California.

As he arrived home after his extra-curricular activity he did with his friends in high school, he took out his keys and opened the door to his mansion. When he walked inside, he saw his family's loyal British butler, Alfred, as he greeted the young billionaire playboy formally.

"Welcome, Master Knight! How was your day at school?" Alfred asked.

"It was good Alfred! I managed to do a very good project for school, and guess what I managed to get a 100 on it for using good sources of why this show is my favorite and what I liked about it!" Ethan replied with a grin.

"Let me guess... is this show you always loved is Rooster Teeth's hit anime-style web series, RWBY?" Alfred asked with smirk. The butler always knew the young son of Wilson is a huge RWBY fanboy, who has the knowledge of the first 5 volumes, the fictional world itself, Remnant, and finally Dust, Aura, Semblances, and weapons that is also a gun. He also admitted that he did like the show itself, as his favorite character was Klein Sieben, the Schnee Family butler who acts like a father figure to Weiss and Winter. He also dislikes Jacques and Whitley as both of them are known to be selfish, as they care only about money and winning such as Whitley wanting to have all the power and money in Remnant just like his father.

"Yep! I'll admit I kinda like Weiss, but I just don't like her cold attitude, because it reminds me of the bullies that bullied me, and their arrogance and superiority/inferiority complex. You know... that kinda makes me sad." Ethan added until his butler hugs him and calms him down as he said.

"Yes, Master Knight, I kinda have to agree with you, although, Weiss was like that before due to her difficult childhood, as soon as she met her teammates, she slowly warmed up to them and views them as family more than her brother and father, with the eexception of her older sister. However, as of Volume 5 being completed, Volume 6 will be released in the Fall." Alfred comforted the youngest son of Wilson Knight.

"Thank You, Alfred!" Ethan said feeling better with his butler who acts like a grandfather figure to him. "You mind if I can a go at the personal gym to workout before mother and father come home at usual?" The young man asked.

"Yes, of course, Master Knight. Just one thing, you remember your mother told you about your VidCon schedule?" the butler asked.

"Yes I do, Alfred, are my bags ready and for the flight to California?" Ethan asked. "Yes, Master Ethan, your bags are ready and you should be able to leave for the airport in 4 hours." Alfred replied.

"Thanks! Now if you could excuse me, I must work out and get ready for tomorrow to meet my subscribers." The young celebrity said energetically as he went to work on his workout.

"That boy is definitely going to make a difference in the world... He is definitely like Michael Knight." The butler said as he went to work on cleaning for tonight.

As soon as Ethan went to his mansion's gym, he started to lift weights and played basketball. He certainly loved the show RWBY as he quite saddened that Volume 5 ended as Team RWBY reunited after half a year since the Fall of Beacon.

However, he was sad that Pyrrha Nikos was killed by Cinder Fall at the end of Volume 3 as he made a wish to himself that if he was after the Fall of Beacon, and then the 6-8 months tineskip before Volume 4, then he would make slight changes in the canon timeline in Volume 4 and 5.

But that is only fiction as he could only do it if he was like teleported to the center of the Multiverse or something.

 **4 Hours Later...**

As soon as Ethan was working out, his parents, and his older siblings Blake and Drake. He told them how he amde a good grade of why RWBY was his favorite show and why he liked it.

As a result, his family was happy for him. They kinda admitted that when they first watched RWBY, it was kind awesome in their opinion. His Older Brother and Sister loved the Characters and their character development, while his parents love the art style and the plot that the CRWBY crew, Miles and Kerry, wrote.

Ethan quickly got his bags as he was supposed to go to the airport to Anaheim California for his flight. Basically he had everything his passport, smartphone, his headphones, and his Nintendo Switch with his favorite games in them.

He waved goodbye to his parents and siblings as he will come back for 2 days after his trip to Los Angeles. As soon as he was dropped off at the airport, he quickly made it to his seat at the plane that will take him to California.

"Man, I hope I would be the one to rescue Pyrrha and help out Team RNJR. Since Volume 5 is f*ing awesome, I wish I have the power to make a difference." Etha muttered quietly to himself as he took a nap as he sit back and enjoy the flight.

As soon as the plane landed and the taxi arrived to take him to his hotel room, Ethan quickly changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and quickly lied onto the bed as he went to sleep at the bed.

However, as soon as he fell asleep, he felt a strange noise and woke up to see around him is that time around him was frozen. "What the hell?!" he shouted. as soon as he was about to question to himself, he noticed that his body was disappearing and he realized that he was being teleported out of his hotel room. "What the heck?! Holy S*! I'm being teleported! Somebody help!" Ethan shouted as he completely vanished.

* * *

 **Vorton**

Vorton.

A planet located right in the middle of the Multiverse itself. On this planet resides a huge Gateway device, and two keepers of this world. The first keeper is an old wizard wearing blue wizard robes, and the second gate keeper, which is a small flying robot with robot arms, antenna, and a purple colored robotic eye. This was X-PO AKA the Gateway Keeper, or otherwise known as the "Experimental Portal Operator." The two gatekeepers were waiting for their guest to arrive as soon as a blue dimensional rift opens and deposits one Ethan Knight as he landed on his butt less painfully.

"Ouch!" Ethan shouted as he got back up on his feet and takes a look of his surroundings. He was in some sort of dark cave and a huge cave, however, he discovered a huge Gateway that resembles the LEGO Dimensions Gateway on his video game. "Seriously! Am I on Vorton? The planet located in the center of the Multiverse! Wow... I always wanted to travel the Multiverse but not in a literal sense!" our protagonist stated to himself.

"Hello there, young man." a wise old voice greeted him. As Ethan turned his head around, he saw where the voice belonged to. It was a old wizard with white hair, dressed in blue wizard robes. He also kinda reminded him of his grandfather as he was known to be wise. Next to him was a small robot floating next to him, it was X-PO from LEGO Dimensions.

"Woah... A Wizard!" Ethan shouted in excitement as the wizard was smiling in amusement while X-PO was flying near him as he scanned him. "Wait? X-PO?" he asked with recognition. "Hello there, Ethan. Me and my friend Merlin the Wise were expecting your arrival." the tiny robot spoke as Merlin nodded and said, "Yes. Greetings, young man. As you can see, I foretold of a prophecy of a young man from Earth is destined to save another world from their evil." Merlin said to the young man in front of him.

"Wait...? You mean to tell me I'm destined to save another world from destruction..." Ethan asked in disbelief. "Yes, Ethan. You're destined to save another world in another universe, The World of Remnant, AKA the world of RWBY..." Merlin said as Ethan's eyes widen in shock. "RWBY?! OH YEAH! My wish came true! I wished that I want to help them out and stop SALEM."

"Yes Indeed, Ethan. I will grant you Omnipotent powers to help you combat Salem, however, you must wear these Inhibitor Rings so you wouldn't get corrupted by too much power and you have to sign an oath." Merlin said as he handed Ethan a pen and a contract as the boy signed his name. "Now... All we have to do is grant you the powr in a slight painless way. X-PO stated as he flew back to Merlin's side.

Merlin then hold out his hands as he used his magic to give Ethan Omnipotent powers, as the boy was glowing in a pure white aura. When the light died down, Ethan was now in a pair of new clothing perfect for his outfit as the Chosen One.

Ethan wore a medium sized red t-shirt with his emblem in the center, a black leather jacket with his second emblem on the left pectoral, blue pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, and black combat shoes. He also wears two silver Inhibitor Rings on his wrists as they glowed to signify that his Omnipotent power is restricted along with a pair of black gloves, black cuffs, and brown goggles with orange lenses perched on the top of his head. He also now sports his magic satchel that will allow him to pull out any weapons, gizmos and modified smartphone to summon his vehicles from Vorton itself.

"There you go... I just granted you your powers and your very own character sheet." Merlin said as Ethan was looking at his new outfit while reading his new character sheet.

"Thanks, Merlin! Now is it alright if I can revive two of my favorite characters from RWBY?" Ethan asked wanting to bring back two of his favorite characters from RWBY back from the dead. He not only like Pyrrha Nikos, but he also loved Summer Rose, AKA Ruby Rose's mother, and Penny Polendina. He only learned so much about her from Yang's perspective in Volume 2 and her silver eyes from Qrow's perspective at the end of Volume 3. He wished he could revive the three of them so he can reunite them with the people they care about.

"Yes, Ethan... you can only unlock your true potential of Omnipotent powers if you believe in yourself and training..." Merlin said as X-PO added, "Yeah, Merlin's right. You can only access the untapped potential if you believe in yourself and intense training sessions, in order to unlock you Inhibitor Rings.

"Thank You, Merlin and X-PO. I'll do my best and I will bring Salem to justice!" Ethan said as the wizard and robot nodded and activated the Gateway's dimensional vortex. "Good Luck, Ethan Knight. You'll be the young man that can make a difference on not just Earth or Remnant, but the entire Multiverse." Merlin stated as he and X-PO stood aside as Ethan prepared himself to jump into the portal to start his journey.

"Good luck, Ethan! And... may the Force be with you." X-PO finished as he said the famous Star Wars quote.

"Thanks, X-PO! Now then... GERONIMO!" Ethan shouted as he leapt into the blue dimensional vortex. As soon as the dimensional vortex closed up, Merlin and X-PO both thought one thing as they began to witness the young man's journey.

"Good Luck, Knight Rider."

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! Theme (2016) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice**

 **Ethan Knight: Hi, I'm Ethan Knight! Now that I'm already granted with Omnipotent power but with Inhibitor Rings to restrict my access as Merlin and X-PO told me that I can only unlock my full potential and take off these rings if I just believe in myself and with intense training. Now the first thing I'm going to do is first revive my three favorite characters of RWBY, The Invincible Girl: Pyrrha Nikos, The First Android of Remnant: Penny Polendina, and finally, The Leader of Team STRQ and Ruby's mother/Yang's stepmother: Summer Rose.**

 **Next time on Ethan Knight: The Knight Rider of Remnant...**

 ** _Arrival of the Knight Rider_**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: Wha-What in the name of Monty Oum am I? I'm already dead, but how am I back in Remnant! Wait... Wh-Who are you?!**

 **Ethan Knight: Hello, Pyrrha Nikos! My name is Ethaniel Knight, but friends and family call me Ethan. And I was the one who revived you from the dead...**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: WHAT?!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Hey I know what you're thinking! What the heck am I doing? Well, this is just my first OC fanfic that will follow Volume 4, 5, and upcoming future Volumes with RESTRICTED OMNIPOTENT POWERS! Keep in mind, my OC will unlock his full potential and full power when he believes in himself, and with intense training. And... he might find love along the way.**


End file.
